Money Doesn't Buy You Everything
by Gotta luv Tobias
Summary: Tris had to move away, the whole gang was affected, especially Four. But then she moves back and they think everything can go back to the way it was, right? Wrong, Tris has become a total snob can Four get the gangs friend back or not? And if he does will that affect the friendship? Will it turn into something more? Read and find out! :-) Pairs: Uriah/Marlene, Zeke/Shauna, 4Tris?:)
1. Author's Note

**AUTHOR NOTE: **

** Hey Guys! Yes I am rewriting this story. Why? Because… I reread it and found a lot of mistakes. So yeah, here it is. If you have already read it I suggest you read it again, I did change a couple of things. **

** And in case you didn't know I just starting writing a couple years ago.. Im not that good. But I did the best I can! HOPE YOU ENJOY! **


	2. Chapter 1- Four's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Or any of the characters. **

I pull into Wal-Mart's parking lot, coming here to get the supplies to pull some of the dares I hope to play tonight at Zeke's party. He's famous for playing Truth or Dare after everyone is gone. We play with our friends. Uriah, (Zeke's younger brother)Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Christina and Will. That's the gang, as we call it. We've all been friends since 5th grade. Zeke and I have been friends longer, since 3rd grade. But in 4th Uriah started hanging out with us, with his friends, Will, Marlene, and Lynn.

After a little while Shauna (Lynn's older sister) started to hang out with us. Then Will had to go get a girlfriend.(Christina) But there was another member of the group… but we never speak of her anymore. To be honest I kind of liked her, but there's no way she likes me, not now. Her name is Tris Prior. We were all friends for about 5 years when one day she left. For a few days we though she was sick, so Christina (her best friend) went over to her house to check on her and she wasn't there.

We were all worried sick, until a couple days after that, we got a group text telling us that she had moved all of a sudden. We tried to stay in contact for a while but she had gotten a new phone and didn't tell us the number. So for a while we kind of only talked of her once in a blue moon.

At the beginning of this year she came back though. We were all happy and stuff to have our friend back. Plus at the time a school dance was coming up so I was going to ask her out. But you'd think she'd say "hey" or something. No she starts hanging out with the biggest snobs of the school; Molly, Peter, and Drew. And she was acting like a total jerk. Just a couple of days ago she told Christina, to never talk to her ever again. She just sat there in the cafeteria screaming at her because she asked why she was hanging out with Molly and not us anymore. The rest of us having as much as looked at her since.

As I walk up to the front of the store I bump into someone. She spills her bags on the sidewalk. I automatically apologize and start helping her with the bags. As I'm handing her them I look up and see Tris. My face turns blank. I hand her the bags and as I'm walking around her she grabs my wrist turning me around. When did she get so strong?

"Four.. I am so sorry, I know I've been acting like a jerk but its just-" she suddenly throws my hand back at my chest and yells at me in the new high, squeaky voice she started using. "Why do you have to be in everyone's way Four! God!" Okay now im really confused. But then I see Molly come over to Tris and loops her arm around Tris'. Molly looks at me with disgust.

I just get up and go continue with my shopping As I reach up to a shelf above my head a folded piece of paper falls from me sleeve. How did I not feel that? I unfold it and read what is written. it's a phone number. Below it is 'call me around midnight- I'll explain everything I swear.' What? How could? When did she put that in my sleeve? I guess I could. Maybe.

** TIME SKIP TO AFTER SHOPPING. (sorry I didn't feel writing it) **

After I got what I needed, I head to Zeke's. I don't bother knocking I've been here to many times to worry about it. I walk in seeing Uriah on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Uriah, where's your brother?" I ask.

"In the shower." he answers without looking from the screen.

I can feel the grin spread across my face. Oh, did I mention Zeke and I are in the middle of a prank war. I set the bags on the couch and tip toed the stairs. I crack open the bathroom door and hear Zeke singing the Barbie Girl song in the shower. I hear footsteps behind me. "Shh…"

I walk as quietly as I can in the bathroom and with out looking I reach in the shower and flick the water ice cold. But I wasn't fast enough because Zeke seen my arm.

"Hey what the- COLD OH MY GOD! COLD! THIS IS FREEZING!" he whips the curtain back as I'm running through the door I hear him yell "FOUR! I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I GET OUT!" Oh god, he's gonna really make me pay during truth or dare.

I'm laughing so hard when I run back to the living room. Uriah is on the floor.

I collapse on the couch and wait for the party to begin. After a little while I hear a knock on the door and see Zeke answering the door. He comes in with a group of teens and is glaring at me. I stick my tongue out at him like a 2nd grader.

Once the party starts at 7 I forget the threat Zeke made and I enjoy the party. After about an hour and a half, I see a little blond head come walking up to me. Just for a second I stare into those beautiful blue-gray eyes. But then I turn and walk away, looking for Zeke.


	3. Chapter 2- Tris' POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Or any of the characters. **

I pull up on the side of the road and I can already hear the blast of music coming from the house. I walk up the front steps uncertain if I should knock or not, they probably wouldn't hear it anyway. So I just walk in and the first person I see is Four.

His hips are swerving with the radio, and he's talking to one of the other seniors that are on the football team. I must of caught his eye because he turns to look at me. For a second he stares at me with shock. I take unsteady steps towards him. I open my mouth to greet him but he just turns and walks away.

I guess I deserved that. I have been acting like a total jerk for the past couple months. that's only because of Molly and her friends. They made me act that way. They convinced me that money was better than friends. Now that I have a lot of money she just seems to think we are BFFs.

I'm only so rich because my mom's acting career took off. We had to move, I think I've lived in about 16 other places in the last 6 months, I think. Then when we got back, Caleb and I went back to school.

My mom would never say this, but with me hanging out with my friends wasn't going to boast her acting career. So I hung out with a 'popular kids' whose parents are famous. Molly's mom has her own clothing designer, and her dad has directed six different movies. Peter's parents are both actors. And Drew's mom does make up for actors. And his dad makes video games for a living.

So I hung out with them because I got interviewed daily. I actually got asked if I wanna play in the new movie that's coming out next fall. I haven't given an answer yet though. I have bigger things to worry about. And Molly, Peter, and Drew all agreed that if I wanted to stay with them I had to act like them, which means no more hanging out with my friends. I couldn't do that to my mom it would ruin her chance of acting.

But I could see that it was taking its toll on my friends. I realized how bad it was when they started ignoring me. Started doing that when I screamed at Christina because she asked me why I was turning into a total snob. And of course Molly was right there so I had to do it.

Now I regret it deeply. So I came here hoping to explain everything, because I had a feeling Four wasn't gonna call me. When I ran into him at Wal-Mart this morning I did it on purpose. I really need to talk to him, to all of them. I had seen Molly coming though so I screamed at him too. I could see the confusion on his face, but under that I could see the hurt. And when Four's hurt my first instinct is to protect and heal, but I just cant do that, not this time.

Right now Molly thinks I'm at my house getting clothes so I could stay the night at her house, but really I came to Zeke's so I could talk to them. But I find he is having a party. And now because of Four's rejection everything is blurring together with the tears that are spilling over and trickling down my cheek. So I turn around and head for the door. At the last second I turn around and find Uriah and Christina watching me.

I look at them and mouth the words 'I'm sorry' and then I leave. I run down the side walk and get into my Black and pink Mustang. I sit there for a while and feel the tears silently fall down my face. Then the front door opens and Four steps out. I start up the car and he starts to head towards me but I just drive off, and the tears stream down my face.


	4. Chapter 3- Uriah's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Or any of the characters****. **

I turn just in time to see Tris leave, she turns and sees , Christina and I

watching her. She mouths the words ' I'm sorry' and walks out. I watch her while she gets in a mustang.

Mustang! How can she afford that!

I watch as Four runs out of the house after her, but she's already down the driveway. As she turns I see the glint off her cheek, meaning she's crying. She drives down the road, swerving to miss some kids in the street.

"Did she just apologize? If she did.. Why? For being a jerk" Christina says next to me. I give her a half hearted shrug.

Then I hear Zeke turn off the music and yell "If your names are not Four, Shauna, Lynn, Uriah, Will, Marlene, or Christina… get out!" after a couple yells of protest they all eventually leave. We all sit down, waiting to play but nobody speaks. I realize that the silence is a little awkward. I stare off into the distance, thinking about what to say. I'm about to comment on Tris when Four speaks up, "We all saw her, anybody know why?"

Dead silence. I decide to say something right before Christina does "She turned to look right at me before she left. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.'"

"Yeah I was there too.. When she said it" Christina adds.

"Do you really think she meant it though?" Zeke asks. I think about the way her face was crumpled I'm pain and the tears that were silently trickling down her face. I don't know if she meant it but I do know that she sucks at acting so she was hurt. I've only seen her like that once before, when her Grandmother had died. The way she looked the day she found out, like she was caving in. But in this case she lost eight people. Eight friends.

"I don't know but" Four says "I ran into her at Wal-Mart earlier and she gave me her number, also told me to call her at midnight" He pulls out a piece of paper out of his pocket and shows us all. Sure thing, it's a number.

"Should we?" Will asks.

"It could be a trick" Lynn states.

"No its not." I say, "You didn't see the way she looked when she left. She look really hurt. I say we call her." Everyone agrees. Then Zeke grins at me.

"Okay! At midnight we'll call. But now… Truth or Dare!" he looks around the room. "My house I go first, hmm… Mar, you know the question."

"Dare" she says unsure. "okay I dare you too… run down the street yelling 'there's a hole in my doughnut!'" Zeke smirks.

So Marlene gets up and runs out the door. Zeke and Shauna follow her. After ten seconds we here her "There's a hole in my doughnut1 Run for your lives!" We all crack up. Then we here Marlene yell "Get off me!" Seconds later she runs back in with Zeke and Shauna on her heels. Zeke shows everybody else the video they took. We see Marlene running down the street and then she stops to turn around, when some drunk dude walks up to her and tries to give her a hug.

"It'll be" burp "All right" he slurred. I couldn't breath. And I see Four over there laughing hard. After a while everyone is calm down enough to continue. Marlene asks Four and he replies dare.

"I dare you to brush your teeth and drink some orange juice" She replies innocently.

"Okay" The way he jumps up I can tell he has never down this before. I have though, Zeke played it on me before, believe me its disgusting. Zeke runs into the kitchen and comes back with a glass of orange juice. Four comes out with minty breath.

"What tooth brush did you use?" Zeke asks.

"Yours" he replies.

"Man come on!"

"I also dropped it in the toilet."

Zeke hands the glass over and runs to the bathroom. Fours take a gulp. His nose wrinkles and he drops the glass. I just so happen to be right there and I got showered in orange juice.

Great.

"Really dude! I actually liked this shirt." I complained. I ran to my room to get another shirt. I wasn't really watching what I was grabbing so I just pulled on a random shirt, and walk out. When the others saw they all burst into more laughter. I look downward and see it's the shirt Zeke got me for Christmas. The My little pony shirt.

I don't know why I kept it. I hung my head and stomped back into my room. I looked through my shirts and pull on a normal black v-neck. I hear someone coming down th hallway to my room. "If that's Four or Zeke to say something about the shirt.. I swear to God." I stop there because I don't even know what I'll do.

"No its just me" says a soft voice.

Then I see Marlene in the doorway. I've had a crush on this girl for so long, I've just never had the courage to ask her out yet. But I asked Zeke to play some dare on her to see who she likes. "Hey Mar."

I perk up immediately. I look at Marlene and see she's staring at me.

"What?" I ask as I put my shirt on. "Nothing" she answers.

"What's that?" she walks over to my bed. I look to see what she's looking at. She picks up the book on my bed. It takes me a second to realize what it is. It's the journal I made back in middle school. Oh no. that's when my crush on her was the worst ever. Pretty much every page talks about her.

"Mar don't-" I start but she's already turning bright red. I snatch the book out of her hands and throw it behind me. I stare at the floor. She lifts my chin with her hand and gently presses her lips to mine. Im shocked but after a second I kiss back.

Then I hear Zeke yell "Hey we're starting so get your butts back here!"

I step back and grab her hand and we walk out together.

"Ok you love birds done, we would like to play now" Zeke says when we get out there. "Shut up" we say together. We sit down and the game starts again. "Will truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Pansycake!" I scream.

Four just rolls his eyes. "Which would you rather be a princess or a mermaid?"

"Princess.. I'm actually afraid of mermaids." we all stare at him for a second. Then I start laughing. We are all laughing and Christina says "That's too bad I love mermaids"

Will looks at Lynn. Trying to get off the subject, "Truth or dare Lynn."

"Dare"

"Have the person next to you do your makeup.. Blindfolded. And you have to wear it the rest of the night." The people next to her are Four and Shauna.

"Ughh" she complains. She looks down at her shirt, considering taking it off.

She lets Shauna be the one to do it. I wrap the blind fold around her eyes and hands. Shauna gets the makeup bag. She gets to work. When she's done, Lynn has lipstick all over the bottom of her face. Eye shadow all across her eyes. One eye closed where Shauna poked her with the brush. And pink blush on her neck.

"Okay, Christina truth or dare?" Lynn asked Christina.

"Dare"

" I dare you too.. Sing the abc's backwards while spinning."

"Okay.." She stands up and starts spinning. "Z,Y,X,… W woah okay getting dizzy.. V,U,T,S… cant go on.. " she falls on the ground. Her head bobbing up and down.

When she sits back down, she asks Zeke. Dare. Of course.

"Dare you to…" she takes her time to think about it. "Fake being in love with your… knee, for the rest of the night"

We all give her weird looks but Zeke does it anyway.

"Knee… I don't know if I've told you this but… Im in love with you." He then starts kissing his knee. Im laughing so hard, and I think to myself, Im related to this?

**Time skip to Midnight. **

Four picks up his phone and dials a number. He puts it on speaker. After two rings somebody picks up. "hello?" Four says.

"Four.. You actually called…"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sup guys! Hope you are enjoying me story. Please review your ideas. Reviews are great even if there are bad. Helps me improve my writing.


	5. Chapter 4- Tris' POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Or any of the characters. **

"Hello?"

"Four…. you actually called" I whisper. I silently get out of bed and walk out of Molly's room. She rolls over and looks at me. "Who's that?" she asks.

"My brother.. He's mad.. Just one sec Molly." I walk down the hallway and out the front door. "Hey.. You on speaker, Four?"

"Yeah we're all here girl!" I hear Uriah say.

"Ok don't listen to anything I say now, okay I have to leave Molly's first so I came up with something." I tell them.

I walk back into the house. I yell into the phone. "I don't care Caleb! I'm not coming home!… Why because im at Molly's! It's a sleep over Im suppose to stay the night!" I pace back and forth and I see Molly come out of her room. "Then put him on I wanna hear it from him….. Hi daddy.. What.. I have to come home.. No! I don't want to though!" I sigh dramatically. "Fine daddy.. Im on my way." I pretend hang up. I shove the phone in my bag and grab my clothes.

"Sorry Molly.. My parents want me home. I got to go" I say glumly.

"Okay.. Hope you had fun."

Molly doesn't care if I yell. Her parents are always gone.

I walk out the front door and get in my car. I start it up, and drive down the driveway. I don't risk it, I wait until I'm down the street and around the corner before I pick my phone back up.

"You guys still there?" I ask.

"Yeah" I hear somebody answer. "Okay first, of all warn us before you go on your little fits. And second… get to explaining." Four says.

"I kind of thought I could do it in person.." I wait.

"Yeah…we're all at Zeke's" Christina says.

"I thought so…" I hang up. I swerve into Zeke's driveway. With not so many cars in it this time. I get out and walk up to the door and knock twice. Four answers the door. There I am standing in the doorway looking at everyone, as they all stare at me. _Shesh, anybody tell you that staring is rude. _

I kick that thought out at once. I step in a little and turn to close the door behind me. I look back at the people I use to know so well… I guess not anymore.. I didn't even know Lynn let her hair grow out more.

"Well that was quick!" Will says.

"Yeah Molly's house is a couple streets away." I mumble.

"Aww man tell us where we should egg her house" Zeke and Uriah laugh.

"No!" I yell. "That's mean you jer-" I stop myself. I look down at my feet and mumble "Sorry.. Guys" nobody says a word. "Okay.. Umm.. An explanation." I go and sit on the couch and they all get off the floor and sit on all the chairs Shauna sits on Zeke's lap, strange I knew they liked each other didn't know that they were together now.

"Where should I start.."

"Maybe when you left.." Marlene whispers.

"Okay… I left all of a sudden because my mom got a job.. An acting job. Remember she was trying.." I take a deep breath. "So my whole family moved with her. For a while we were constantly moving because of all the interviews and that stuff.. When everything calmed down we came back…"

I watch everybody's face carefully. So far they still look confused. I go on "I have nothing against you guys but.. I had to hang with the 'popular kids' so my mom could get boasted in the acting business. And so I picked to help my mom out first before I dealt with my friends… you know family over friends, I don't regret that… I regret letting it go too far… as I did…." I pause to let that sink in before I start with the apologizes.

"Now, that I let it go this far I don't expect you to forgive me.." my voice cracks, I have to stop and clear my throat. "But I just want you guys to know that… I'm so so sorry" I barely whisper.

Nobody says anything. I look at everyone one at a time. Will looks deep in thought, he steals a glance Christina, who stares off into the distance. Marlene and Uriah stare into each other's eyes looking like they're having a conversation. Zeke looks pained. And Shauna just has a blank look on her face. And Lynn's is distant. Then I look at Four, his perfect eyebrows pushed together as he stares at the floor. His beautiful, deep, blue eyes tell me the story of hurt and pain. I can't help feeling the cause to that hurt.

Zeke is the first to speak, and his words literally break my heart. "You're right Tris.. We cant forgive you.. So im gonna have to ask you to leave"

I nod and get up, I let the tears in my eye, that have been swelling up, spill over. I walk out of the house and get in my car. I start it up and take off. I decide to turn my radio on, before I started literally sobbing. Worst song ever to happen to be on now. I just let it play. Boulevard of Broken Dreams:

_I walk a lonely road,_

_the only one I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But its home to me, and I walk alone. _

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_Im the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone _

_I walk a.. _

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

'_till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah _

_Im walking down the line, _

_that divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the boarder line, _

_Of the edge and where I walk alone. _

_Read between the lines_

_What's F**** up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs _

_To know that im still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a.._

_My shadow the only one to walk beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there with find me_

'_till then I walk alone _

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, _

_Aah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah _

_I walk alone_

_I walk a.._

_I walk this empty street _

_on the Boulevard of Broken dreams _

_Where the city sleeps_

_And im the only one and I walk alone_

_My shadow's the only thing that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone will find me_

'_till then I walk alone. _

When I park the car in my drive way I have to sit in there for a couple minutes. I can't let my family see me like this. I can't let them see me breaking like I am. _broken now. _I think to my self. After I hold it in enough to where its only quiet sobs I walk inside. Silently I walk upstairs to my bedroom. I lay there and think of the way Zeke's face looked pained. I guess it doesn't matter anymore, they don't care about me so I have to just let them go. What an impossible task. Obviously not for them though, maybe we weren't true friends after all. That night I cry myself to sleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Hey! Please review guys I love the feedback. This was a shorter chapter I realize this… but juicy things happen. I want to thank every one of you guys for reading this story it means the world to me. Thank-you! I'm going to try hard and update every other day.


	6. Chapter 5- Four's Tris' POV

** Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Or any of the characters. **

I'm staring down at the floor, thinking of what I just heard. I guess it fits, and if its true I can forgive her. The way she said it makes me feel horrible inside. But I don't know why.

Out of the corner of my eyes I can see her look around waiting for one of us to say something. I can't say anything, I'm still in shock. All along we were hating her while she was doing the selfless thing and putting her family in front of her, in front of what she wants.

Zeke looks Tris in the eye and says evenly. "You're right Tris we cant forgive you… So I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." I freeze. Does he really mean that? Because the rest of us don't think that. I watch as she gets up, tears spilling over her eyes, and leaves. I jump up ready to go comfort her but Zeke stands up and grabs my shoulder. And I see the tail lights of a Mustang leave the driveway.

"Why did you just say that?!" I explode at Zeke. He has a stupid smirk on his face that I want to smack off. I can feel the heat coming to my face. That always happens when I get mad. I see the rest of the gang looking angry at Zeke too. Uriah gets up and smacks Zeke in the back of his head.

"Dude, I got a plan" Zeke says rubbing his head. "Here's what I was thinking…"

**Tris' POV **

I wake early in the morning, to my mother shaking my shoulder.

"Honey what's wrong?" she asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You have been sobbing in your sleep."

"I'm sorry if I woke you its just I tried to apologize to my-" I cant say that word anymore. It just not right. "I mean I went to Zeke's last night and they didn't forgive me" I can feel the cold tears trickle down my face.

My mom hugs me and says she's sorry. I get up and get a small breakfast. Caleb is there and by the way he looks at me I can see my mom already told him. I get ready applying little makeup and head out. I drive to Molly's and pick her up. When she gets in she asks

"So did you get I trouble?"

"No I didn't 'cause, got home real quick"

"Ok that's good."

The rest of the ride is silent. When we get there I park next to Peters truck. He got a new paint job. His truck is now all black with bright green flames. Molly and I are looking at the truck.

"Like what ya see ladies" I hear Peter say.

"Yeah I like it" I say. He walks over and causally sets his arm across my shoulders. We walk into the school together. But on our way in somebody jumps out of the brushes and snaps pictures of us. We have all our classes together too, except Music I have that with only Molly. On our way to second hour I notice Drew isn't here.

"Hey you guys know where Drew is?" I ask.

"No" Molly says.

Peters shrugs. Oh well I don't care. I notice Four staring at me in the hallway. _Don't stare back_ I chant in my head.

I stare back.

Peter drags me to next class. He passes me a note once class began.

_ Hey Tris_

_ I was wondering what you were doing after school. _

I read the note real quick and pass the note back.

_ IDK why you wanna go do something? I'm open for ideas. _

He reads the note and nod. I smile to myself. At least I got something to do. He passes the note back to me.

_ Yeah I was thinking just me and you could go to the new Café on the other side of school. Its suppose to be real nice. don't worry Molly can take your car and I'll drive. It'll be fun. _

My smile turns into a grimace. I thought he meant Molly and Drew too. I guess not. Oh well, a date with Peter won't be too bad right?

Time skip to end of day.

Peter takes me to his truck and I see Molly already took my car. I get in the passenger's seat and watch Peter start it up. He revs the engine and takes off. His arm is on the back of my seat. And I notice how his T-shirt hugs his muscular body.

When we get there he opens my door for me and helps me out. I nod at him and he walks me in.

"You're being a good gentlemen." I complemented.

"Thank you" he says.

He pays for the table and pulls out my chair for me. We get some food and eat silently.

After that he walks me back to the truck. But doesn't open the door. Instead he leans in and gentle kisses my cheek. I froze. He looks me in the eye and asks me evenly,

"Do you want to go with me Tris?"

"Yes" I say.

He leans in again and presses his lips to mine. I'm frozen for a second, still trying to make out why I said yes. _Yes to Peter?_ I don't know what I'm thinking but I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back.

After a while we break apart and I look over and see Four again staring at me. I don't stare this time I get into the truck and wait for Peter to get in and start it up.

He drives me home.

Next day:

In the morning I get up and check my email. Most of them are from Molly's dad, asking me if I want to play in this movie. I thought about it for a while, and say im not sure. I run through my other emails, junk mail. Except one from an unknown address.

_ Dear Tris_

_ I was wondering if you could meet me at my office for a meeting about this new movie. We will discus pay and your fellow actors. We saw your profile from your mom, and we just had to ask. We all figured you would be perfect for the job. _

_ My office is on 4857 Roth road. _

_ Go to the top floor. At around 5:30 Tomorrow._

_ Thank-you. _

I read the email again and again, trying to memorize the date and address. I guess I'll go and see. If the pay is better than Peter's Dad's movie then I'll take it. I look at the clock, I still had 10 minutes before I had to get up yet. So I just play on my computer.

After getting ready for school I walk outside, planning on driving but I see Peter's truck in my driveway.

"Hey Babe! Thought I would drive you!" he calls from the driver's see. I run around the front and jump in the passenger's seat. He revs the engine a little and takes off down the street.

He throws his arm across the back off my seat and blares the radio. He sings along with the song. We get to school and he almost runs over a group of kids. I didn't see who it was but I thought I saw a flash of chin length black hair.

Peter walks me to my first class which I have with out him. Instead I have it with Four. He walks right behind us and sits down next to me, in the last open seat. Tori the music teacher starts class.

"All this week you will be having a music/singing competition. You will be put in groups of four" She points to the board behind her and I see my luck has vanished from me.

Molly/Drew/Shauna/Ally

Zeke/Four/Marlene/Tris

Eric/Lauren/Makyala/Breanna

Uriah/Will/Lynn/Zoe

Myra/Christina/David/Edward

Just. Great. Why me? :sigh:

I walk up to my group and stare at the floor. I think about the last time I was pared up with any of them. It was Four and we were pared up for an art poster.

"What song we do'n?" Zeke asks. I shrug.

"Demons? By imagine dragons, its my favorite." Four says.

"Sure! I love that song!" Marlene cheers. I just shrug again. Zeke watches me and shoves me playfully. "Come on Tris cheer up!" he says.

I snap "Don't touch me. Do you realize how much I wanted you guys to forgive me! But know I guess you just didn't care!" I stomp out of the room. I look just in time to see Molly glaring at me. Oops I guess I did say that a little too loud.

Oh well I don't care. I hope she kicks me out of the group. I hope that ruins my moms career. I hope everything of mine gets destroyed, because that's what has happened so far.

I immediately feel horrible about the thoughts. No, I don't feel that way I'm just having all my emotions swarming in my head and they won't calm down. I burst out the front doors of the school and sit at one of the school benches. Then I feel the tears come. Ashamed I put my head in my hands and cry even harder.

I feel an arm come across my shoulders and I lean in thinking its Peter, trying to comfort me. With my eyes still closed I reach up and kiss his lips. He kisses back, and something jolts through me. I see out of the corner of my eye that he has black T-shirt on.

I thought Peter had a white one on today? I pull away from the kiss and see not Peter but Four sitting next to me. I see behind him Peter standing outside the school a look of shock on his face. I just kissed Four, while my boyfriend sits back and watches.

How could anything get worst?

Author's note:

Hey guys I realize that I said every other day I would post something, but I have had a lot things going on. SO I'm not gonna put on a schedule I'm just gonna wing it. don't like it too bad. Lets try and get some more reviews that would be awesome!

And plus I decided I'm changing my name from 'GottaloveFour' to 'Gotta luv Tobias' so just letting you know.


	7. Chapter 6- Tris' POV

**A/N: Hey! I wont do a lot of A/n 's at the beginning but I thought I might say that most of the next chapter(s) will be in Tris' POV. I tried to make it a mix but I just don't like writing like that. So that's how its gonna work. I might switch once and a while. **

** ME: I don't own anything, NOTHING, not any of the books, not any of the characters… well I do own Four/Tobias. **

**F/T: No you don't, nobody owns me! **

**ME: Really… fine if I don't then Veronica Roth does!**

**F/T: No she doesn't I said nobody owns me! **

**Veronica: Really… I cam make you do anything… Even go down the zip line. **

**F/T: Oh please no! I'll behave. :Shutters: Heights… **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

Tris' POV

I look back at Four's face. He has some sort of desire burning in his eyes, but I ignore it. What I'm really focusing on is his lips. He had kissed me back. And there was just something about it that none of Peter's could ever match. But I don't let those feelings show instead I jump up, and run towards Peter.

"Peter! I swear its not what it looks like" I beg "I thought it was you" I grab his hands and try to pull myself closer to him. But the thing is, I'm just not into this relationship as I was after what just happened. "Peter that's the truth… Please do you believe me"

He looks relatively calm. He wraps one of his arms around my waist and says "Yeah I believe you, I can see it in your eyes that it's the truth." he leads me to his truck on the other side of the parking lot. There's nobody there.

"Where we going?" I ask.

"Nowhere" he answers. Peter wraps a hand around my throat, his thumb wedged under my chin. His pale face is contorted and his teeth are gritted, he holds me up into the air. Spots dance across my vision, crowding around his face, green, pink, and blue. He says nothing. I try to kick him, but my legs are too short.

My lungs scream for air, just as I think I'm gonna pass out I hear an angered scream, and he lets me go. I drop to the ground. Everything is almost all black, but I can still hear. I hear some grunts and I hear somebody cry in pain. I try to open my eyes but they wont budge. The noises stop and I feel warm, strong, arms wrap around me, one under my knees and one behind my back. I don't know where I'm going but now I don't care. Then the sounds fade and I black out.

**PAGEBREAK! PAGEBREAK! PAGEBREAK! **

I wake up, and hear running water. My eyes flutter open and I look over to see Four walking into the room. At first I don't realize where I'm at. But I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

I try harder and a broken croaking sound comes out. All the while Four drops down to his knees by the bed. He rest his arms on the bed and looks at me with concern.

"Can't speak?" he says "The doctor said that was likely."

I let my head roll onto one of his arms. And he cradles my head in one of his a hands. I sigh. I lean my head closer and kiss his palm, saying my thanks without words. And I realize I did it for another reason, but I couldn't place it then.

"You know we did forgive you" he breaths.

I see a glass of water on the table beside the bed. I reach for it but my arms are a little on the short side. Four reaches over and instead of giving it to me he presses it to my lips. I roll my eyes at him but gulp down a bunch of water. The water was a little stale but it felt good on my dry throat.

"Then… why.. Did he … say.. Those… things?" I croak.

"Because he's dumb. I guess the rest didn't forgive you but I did."

"Thank… You" I say. He smiles shyly at me. My throat does still hurt but im feeling a little better. I sit up and lean back on the wall behind the bed. I look around the room and find im in what appears to be his bedroom. He sees me looking.

"I didn't know where to take you, so I just brought you to my place."

Then I hear a car pull up outside. And his face go pale. I look at him and I'm surprise to see fear in his eyes. But he gives me a tight smile, that looks very forced. He gets up and stiffly walks out of the room. I hear him walk down the stairs and I hear voices downstairs. One deep voice rises, and I hear a smacking sound, again and again. I have the feeling I should see what's going on. So I creep out of bed and right when I get to the door I hear Four's cry of pain.

I rush out of the door and down the stairs and see a scene of absolute horror. I see Four cowering on the ground with his shirt off, and his father standing over him with a belt in his hand. His father, Marcus, looks at me in shock. His eye look almost evil black.

"Who are you!?" he bellows.

"I… uh… why do you … hurt him .. Like that?"

"Tobias Eaton! Who is this?!" But he doesn't give Four/Tobias the time to answer.

I see Four try to get up but the blood trailing down his shoulder says otherwise. The wound isn't deep, but it is bleeding. I duck away from the advancing Marcus and run to Four. I help him get up, but im not quick enough. I hear the Whoosh sound and a hot searing pain rips through my back. And I whip around to see him above me, arm raised to come down again. I turn my head towards Four and see him laying beside me. He picks his head up and stares into my eyes as another blow hits us both.

I see Marcus' mistake. He takes a giant step before every hit. So he is on one foot for about two seconds. I take that to my advantage. He raises his arm and steps off his right foot. I swing my legs away from Four, and kick Marcus full force, in the shin. He falls forward on top of Four and I. I push him off me and jump to my feet. Groaning in pain. And when Marcus gets up I knock him in the jaw and he goes down and doesn't get back up.

I drop to my knees because when I twisted to punch I rip the wound even further. Four gets up and rubs his back a little. How can he not be affected by that? But then I get the answer: he's use to it. Four walks over and gently lifts the back of my shirt up. I feel his hand touch places in my back and side. He doesn't say anything but goes and leaves. A couple minutes later he comes back with an ice pack. He sets it on my shirt and I immediately feel better.

"Thank you" I whisper.

I look up and he is gazing down at me. I stare back at him and for a moment we look into each other's eyes. Eventually my back gets cold and he goes and gets a couple bandages. After I'm all good he still hasn't said anything. He leads me back to his bedroom. Every step we take echoes off the walls. He takes me upstairs to his room and we sit down on his bed. We sit close enough that our thighs are touching. He just looks into my eyes and I can't take the silence anymore.

"Say something… please"

"What is there to say?..… I mean what you just witnessed.. Your not giving me that look. That im a kicked puppy." he says.

"Well your not." I say evenly.

For a second his dark eyes are on mine, and he's quiet. His hand cups my face, and I see the desire in his eyes yet again. He leans in, but doesn't kiss me instead both arms wound around my back and he gives me a hug. I wrap my arms around his waist and I squeeze him.

So we sit there in each others arms, in a comfortable silence. I whisper into his shoulder "Before I told you… did you really hate me?" he hesitates for a second or two, deciding his answer.

"No, deep down inside I knew there was something missing there. And I always knew that you would come through, I just… said the things I did because.. Everybody else never noticed there was something missing. And that's what I can do is.. Follow.. So that's what I did…. Sorry" he says.

I take a deep breath and try to process what he just said. Was he apologizing for saying the stuff I deserved? That was true selflessness. But me on the other hand…

"Four.. Your not just a follower. Yes you do follow quite often, but its when you're a leader is when you are your best."

His arms squeeze me tighter. He pulls back his head to look at me. "Tris…" he whispers.

But suddenly his words are cut off by my lips that are pressed to his. I never decided to do that, but there's no stopping now. His lips are moving with mine now, and I press even harder. And he responds. He's hands pull me closer, up onto his lap.

We break apart when the door opens and Marcus stumbles in, with a big bruise on his jaw. He doesn't have his belt but he is followed by a police man.

"Yes my own son did this to me" Shouts Marcus.

"Young man.. Your gonna have to go with me." Four stands up and the police man puts hand cuffs on his wrist.

"What's going on!" I yell "Did he tell you how he beat us?!" I yell at the police man. He turns to me and says "What did you just say..?"

"That man" I point to Marcus. "Took his belt and physically beat us" I protest. "I have the wounds to prove it and so does his son!"

The police man comes towards me and I lift up my shirt to show the bandages, that have probably soaked through already. His hand presses into my back and I wince.

"Yes.. This is great evidence.. Why don't you kids follow me and tell me what happened."

So we get escorted to the police station. When getting out of the car, somebody ran up to my and snapped a picture and yelled "She's going to jail! HA this will be a big seller!"

Four looks at the policeman and he nods. Four punches the guy cold and takes the camera and deletes the photo. We walk into the station. The chief asks us questions, and Marcus is put in prison, for child abuse.

** ~PAGEBREAK~**

Four takes me back to his house and we lay in his living room watching TV for the rest of the day. By 8:30 my brother calls me. I sigh, get off the couch and answer the phone.

"Hello, Caleb"

"Tris where are you!? I thought you would be home by now dad's worried sick." His voice booms on the other end.

"Okay. Okay, Caleb calm down im alright. I promise. Im just…. at the park. Im coming home don't worry" I hang up.

I go and sit back down by Four and he rubs my back soothingly.

"You have to go?" he guesses. I nod. He leans in and kisses me on the lips. For a second I just don't move, I really want another relationship, but I don't want it happening the same way it did the last time. But he felt my hesitation and pulled back.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Four.. I cant.. Im just not… ready for another relationship. I mean.. I just.." That's when I feel the tears trickling down my cheeks. Im so pathetic. I cant believe he would want to date somebody like me. Who would?

He nods and holds out his hands. Unsure of what to do I take it in one of mine. He shakes it twice and says "Friends it is, until your ready" and I sneak a quick peck on his cheek. And get up.

"And also Tris.." I stop and turn to look at him. "Don't call me Four, its nice to hear my name again."

And I rush out of the house and start walking down the sidewalk.

I just couldn't keep the stupid grin off my face. _Tobias._ Such a perfect name. He was just perfect.. But I just knew that I wasn't ready quite yet.


	8. Chapter 7- Tris' POV

** Disclaimer: If I owned Divergent, then Tris would still be alive. :-(**

I drove home after I left Tobias' house. After clearing it with my parents (which took forever) I rushed up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door and plugged my phone into my speakers. These speakers are taller than me, so yes they're really loud. I look through my play list for a moment and clicked my favorite song 'Where its at' by Dustin Lynch. **(a/n: That's my favorite song :-)) **And I jumped on my bed and started jamming out with my hair brush. But it still wasn't loud enough so I hopped over to the speaker and I blared the music as loud as it went.

Caleb charged into my room and ran for the speaker but I tackled him before he could get to the volume. "Tris stop turn it down!" he whined.

I bent down to his ear and screamed "Never Caleb!"

And he jumped up and took off out of my room calling for my mom. I just rolled my eyes. I put my phone on shuffle and started dancing around my room once more. Why was I celebrating? Because I got at least one amazing friend back. I was to busy jamming out that I didn't notice my parents and brother standing at my doorway.

I turn the radio down just a little bit, so we could talk. I look up at my parents and my mother asks calmly "Well I think somebody has a new attitude, care to explain?" I take a deep breath and say "Well… I totally didn't just get To- Four back as a friend tonight"

My brother jumps up "Ha! I knew you weren't at the park! I knew it! I knew it!" he dances around for a second and notices us staring at him. _Sometimes, Caleb you can be so stupid. _I wanted to tell him.

My mother came over to hug me. She can be the most loving, caring parent ever. I smile at her and she kisses my forehead. Then the next song to come on is so annoying I just had to put it on my play list. When I first heard it, I automatically favorite it.

My parents, brother and I start singing "Dog goes woof… Cat goes meow… Bird goes tweet…" and we all start really singing the song. All of a sudden I realize we are on my bed jumping we freeze… "WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!" and we start jumping again.

When the song ends we all fall on my bed, sides heaving. Then I start laughing madly. Then my ring tone goes off, really loudly through the speakers. I rush up and pull the phone out of the speakers and see who had text me. It was Tobias

4: Hey! Tris just checking to see if you got home safe.

T: Yeah im fine. Thanks for caring :-) wait how'd you get my number?

F: Checked ur phone when you were sleeping. :-9

I set the phone back on the thingy and played more music. I listen to 'Riverbank' by Brad Paisley **(a/n: Another fav song :-))**

After a little bit my brother ran into my room and randomly tackled my to the ground. "Uggh! Caleb get off me"

He just bent down to my ear and yelled "Never Beatrice!"

I look up at him a grin "Well played Caleb. Well played."

He gets off me and returns to his room, probably reading. _Such a nerd. _I think to myself. **(a/n just wanna to throw this out here, I love reading I mean no harm when I put that.) **

I listen to a couple of more songs and eventually get tired. So I shut it off and crawl in bed. I see I got another text from Tobias.

4: No problem. Cya tomorrow.

T: yeah Cya, Goodnight.

4: Goodnight.

And with that I drift off into oblivion.

~PAGEBREAK~

When I wake in the morning I slam my palm down on my alarm clock. I jump up and rush to the shower, barely beating my brother to the bathroom. When I get ready I have an extra 30 minutes. So I get in my car and drive off. I don't notice where im going until I'm sitting in Tobias' driveway.

I walk up to the door and knock twice. I hear mumbling, and Tobias opens the door. I can see I just woke him up because his hair is messed up and he's only in a t-shirt and boxers. I blush deep red and he decides to become self-conscious and looks down, and I thought my blush was deep, he could of put tomatoes to shame.

"Just a sec" he says and disappears behind the door. A few minutes later he comes back out with a new Black T-shirt on and some jeans. Hair nicely comb. He gazes at me with deep ocean blue eyes. Eyes that I could stare into for hours. Days maybe.. Okay maybe not, I couldn't go that long without eating.

A smile makes its way across my face and his answering smile appears almost instantly. He invites me into his house and we sit down on the couch to watch TV. For the next 20 or so minutes that's what we do. When the show ends, I look up into his perfect blue eyes and realize I had leaned into his shoulder. I know exactly how much space is in between us. Six inches. I lean. Less than six inches. I feel warmer, like he's giving off some kind of energy that I am only now close enough to feel. Then he leans closer, so we'd be breathing the same air- If I could remember to breath.

I don't know why im acting like this with him, we've been friends for a long while. But something sparks inside of me. I cant put a name on it yet, but I mentally shiver with pleasure at the thought of us hooking up.

Im surprised by the thought, Am I ready? I don't know, but I guess my subconscious did, because I lean in more and close the gap between us. I don't remember deciding to do that. I also don't remember telling my hands to run through his hair either. What's happening to me?

This sounds really cheesy but the spark I was feeling inside me is now exploding. Heat spreads across my body as his hands wrap around my waist, pulling me closer.

We break away for two reasons. One, we needed air. Two, these clowns, known as Uriah and Zeke, come crashing through the door. They look at us and both grin at each other. I sink into the couch and Tobias throws a pillow at Zeke.

"So… what's going on?" Uriah was, wiggling his eye brows. I sink further into the couch, hopping Tobias wouldn't notice. But he does. He tightens his grip on my waist. He smiles down at me.

Zeke walks over to the couch, he plops down like he owns the place.

"So… d'you forget something?" he asks Tobias.

"Shoot" he says.

I raise my eyes and he tells me he was suppose to pick up the Zeke and Uriah.

Well, I didn't mean to hold them up. "How'd you guys get here?" I asked.

"Walked"

Wow. Then I get an idea, before I can say anything Zeke says "Oh no, I know that look Tris. What's your idea.?" I just smile.

I get up and head towards the door. And Tobias jumps up "Woah where you going?" and I just open the door and look back at them. Trying to hide my smile.

"Well aren't you guys coming?"

"Where?" Uriah asks.

"To. School." I say slowly. "In my car."

"Your Mustang?" Tobias asks hopefully. I laugh. He hasn't seen it. I took my brother's car today, mine's getting a new paint job.

"No. we're driving this." I lead them out side to a bright orange 2014 McLaren MP4- 12C. All their jaws drop.

"That's yours! We though it was the neighbors or something." Zeke barely gets out.

"Your catching flies." I say and open the passenger door. This is one of those cars that the door goes up instead of out.

"Well who's driving?" Zeke says. I pretend to think about it for a while. Then I come to a decision. "Whoever gets the keys" and I whip the keys down a couple of houses. I guess playing softball for 5 years really comes in handy.

I watch as the boys all run down, Tobias gaining a big lead. But Zeke plays dirty and charges up and trips Tobias. Only he didn't trip him he ended up tripping himself and face planting the sidewalk.

So Tobias got the keys and ran quickly back. When the other two clowns get up to the car they have disappointment all over their faces. So I promise them as long as they don't crash it they can drive it after school.

Of course Uriah gets overly excited and tackles me to the ground in a bear hug.

We stand up and I'm about to pull away when another set of hands come around us both. Then I hear Zeke right in my ear. "NICE TO HAVE YA BACK TRIS!" God he can be loud.

Hmm? I guess they forgive me…? I raise me eyebrows and Tobias mouths the words 'surprise.' Joy and relief spread all over me.

**Author's note: **

**Oh my god. Im so sorry, ive been really bust lately with school and stuff. But also I've had some computer trouble, so first I went on my dad's desk top, and typed the whole chapter, the next day I planed on posting it. Nope my computer starts acting weird, cant use it. So I went to my mom's old laptop. Got it all typed, about to post it, the next day the screen stops working. Ugh, so I go back to my dad's desk top again (because it started working again) so bam that's the computer trouble. I slowly started typing again, because of my school work I couldn't get on very much. And I also had a big science project due. I GOT AN A ON IT! So I finally got it typed. So there it was. You like it? Give me some reviews, it gets me motivating. :-) I also just turned 13 the 11****th****! **

** ~Gotta luv Tobias **


	9. Chapter 8- Tris' POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Or any of the characters. **

** "**Careful T- Four!" I shout. Another slip up, I need to be more careful. But its not my fault he drives like a maniac.

"Oh I'm sorry! This is a really fast car!" he shouts, but I hear the joy in his voice. I look back behind me and see Zeke and Uriah, hands on the back of our seats, eyes wide.

"This is Awesome!" Zeke yells. I watch as Tobias goes over the speed limit, just a little I mean what's the difference between 45 and 90? I caution him to slow down, and he does, not much. When we get to the parking lot I make him get out and I park the car. I get out and see Christina, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn talking by their cars.

"Christina!" I yell at the top of my lungs and run at her. She has just enough time to turn before she gets tackled onto the ground. "Ahh… Tris what the. Oh hey nice to see you again." she says. Marlene and Lynn help us up and I'm engulfed in hugs.

We break apart and see the guys smiling at me. "Oh crap… I dropped my keys" I say looking around. Then Tobias throws them at me. "Thanks" I say. And he shrugs.

"Okay… something's going on between you guys….?" Christina exclaims. She could always detect those kind of things, except with her and Will, that took her by surprise. She's the one that got Zeke/Shauna and Marlene/Uriah together.

"There's probably nothing… We totally didn't walk in on them making out or anything." Uriah says offhandedly.

"What!?" All three girls yell at once. I blush deep red. "It wasn't making out.." I say quietly.

"Oh really? so this isn't making out" Uriah says and starts kissing Marlene.

"Alright!" Tobias yells. All heads turn towards him.

"So you were kissing, were you not?" Christina questions me.

"Yes we were! God its not everyone's business is it?" I screech. "Okay! Okay" Christina says "Calm down"

Then Molly comes stomping up to me. "Kissing Four were you? I thought you were actually cool Tris? Come on, what changed? Why are you hanging out with these losers?" She screams in my face, spraying me with spit.

"First of all, I've already taken a shower today. I don't need another one." I hear snickers from the guys. "And second, if you _ever_ dis my friends again… You'll get this ten times worst" I punch her right in the nose. She fell back and cracked her head on the pavement.

I look up and see eight pairs of wide eyes. Then Uriah burst out laughing, soon everyone joins in.

"Stay here I got a plan" I say and rush into the school. I go to the nearest teacher and say in big huffs "I need your help theirs a student knocked out in the parking lot"

So the teacher and I run out into the parking lot. She ends up calling the nurse, because her nose is broken. "Did any of you see what happened?"

"No.. but on my way to my friends I seen Peter come over here" I say evenly.

"Okay.. You kids get to class it starts in a couple minutes." We nod and walk away. "You my friend… are a terrible liar" says Christina.

"I know" I say.

** AUTHOR'S NOTE: (KINDA IMPORTANT) **

** I decided that I would rather have the chapters shorter, but have more of them. So there most likely going to be all this short, I don't know. I kind of got writer's block at this point, so if you want me to keep going I would like some ideas. It'll help a lot, or I might just end this story in the next chapter or so. Sorry if it sounds pushy. Im also thinking about starting a new Fanfic. ~Gotta luv Tobias **


	10. Chapter 9-Tris' POV

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

** Note: Ansel Elgort and Caleb are two different people in this world. (it will make sense later) ;-)**

**And also, I want to thank a couple people: **

** Kayla101 **

** Bre Da Unicorn**

** brwatson **

**One person I will not say thank you to is, FangTobiasPercy, this is because she knows I DO NOT like the word 'bestie' I am NOT that type of girl. **

The beginning of the day went by fast, in music class we talked about the song more, we decided to practice at my house. So the other kids can see us when we play in front of the class.

The next two classes went by. Then it was lunch. I waited in the lunch line when I felt an arm come across my shoulder's. I look behind me and see its Caleb.

"Hey Caleb"

"Hey Beatrice I have to ask you something"

"Its Tris, but yeah what's sup?"

"Did I hear Uriah talking to Marlene and Christina that you were kissing Four?"

Uh-oh. You see my brother is the very over-protective kind. Like 'snap the boy's neck' kind of over protective. **(a/n: unfortunately my two brothers are that protective) **So of course being the coward I am I lie out. Man, I've done a lot of lying lately, I'm going to have to change that.

"What? He said-" I burst into fake laughter. My brother raises his eyebrows. Nope didn't work. I sigh. "Fine Caleb, yes we did kiss"

I see my brother's face turn red, "He kissed you or you kissed him?" he almost shouted at me. By this time I'm almost to the end of the lunch line. "Why does it matter? Butt out of my love life Caleb" I snap.

"You still never answered my question." I sigh again, even louder "I kissed him" and I walk to my table of friends. All eyes follow me, I hate it. So I stand up and yell "What? I'm gonna sit with my friends. Got any problems?"

Nobody says anything. Good.

I sit down and Tobias' arm comes around my waist. I smile, and eat my food. Out of no where Uriah yells across the cafeteria, "Party at mine and Zeke's house! It starts at 8!" I sigh. I guess song practice is off.

But I remember I cant go to the party. I have to meet that one guy at that one place. Yeah that's enough information. Any way, I wont tell them though.

PAGE BREAK!

Today has been really boring. Nothing special has happened. Walking out to my car with Uriah, Zeke and Tobias. I sigh when I remember I can't let Zeke and Uriah drive the car, I have to meet that one dude from the email. When I tell them this they start moping.

"Oh stop it there's always tomorrow." I say. "Yeah okay…" Uriah says. I smack him. "I still have to take you home. Who's driving?" I smirk.

I hand the keys to Uriah. "Wait what? Why does he get to drive?!" Zeke shouts. "Because" I say as I get in. "I like Uriah better" Zeke pouts. I get settled in the passenger's seat and Uriah in the driver's. he starts up the car. He is shaking with excitement.

"Okay.. Uriah take it easy" I caution.

He nods and take off. When we park outside of their house only one thought runs through my head. _Note to self: never let Uriah drive again._ He almost crashed 3 times. He pretty much ran the curb every turn. I sit and watch them go inside as Tobias gets in the driver's seat.

"Don't worry I'll take it easy" he assures me. Good. He takes off towards my house. "Wait. I'm not gonna be home, I told you already" I tell him.

"I know, it seems a little sketchy so im coming with you" he says. "Okay," I smile.

We sit in a comfortable silence until he breaks it. "Tris"

"Hmm?" I look up at him, his eyes focused on the road. "Well… I was wondering if we were a couple… or not?" he asks quietly.

"Pull over" I say.

"What?"

"Pull over" I repeat. He does. I get out, so does he. Confusion written all over his face. I smile as I walk over to him. "Are we a couple or not?" I ask. "Well, do you want to be?" I ask him. "Well… I.. uhh…." he stutters.

I push him into the car and wrap my arms around his neck. "I'll take that as a yes" I whisper before connecting our lips. He mumbles a yes and kisses back. After a while I pull back. "Did that answer your question?" I whisper. He nods. I smile. "Now I have to drive," I say.

~PAGEBREAK~

Walk into the elevator of the right building I hope. I hit the top floor button. I look over and see beads or sweat on Tobias' forehead. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes" one tight word. He must be claustrophobic. I walk up to him and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Breath when I breath." I advise him. He does.

The rest of the elevator ride was quiet, I loved the way his breath was inline with mine. It felt like we are one. Did I really just steel that line from a Disney movie? Yes I did. If I could I would face palm right now.

We got off the elevator and walked down a long hallway. "You remember what room?" Tobias asks.

"Nope. Lets try this one" I say as it reaches 5:00. Turns out it was the right room.

"Hello Tris. Who's this?" he asks. I grab Tobias' hand. "This is my boyfriend, Four" I say with a smile. "Marcus' son right? The mayor?" he asks.

"Yup" Tobias says.

"Okay, Tris I would like you to play, Hazel, from The Fault In Our Stars" he says. "Are you in?"

If I wasn't in complete control, I would have been jumping up and down, screaming yes. I LOVE The Fault In Our Stars. Okay, im not in control at all the only thing keeping me in my seat is Tobias' hand, gripping mine.

"Uh.. Let me think about it, give me your number and I'll let you know tomorrow?" I say.

"Okay," he hands my his card. "Also some of the other actors so far, are Ansel Elgort, Nat Wolff, and Laura Dern, that's who we have for now, we would love to have you too, but you have to cut your hair," he tells me. I love my hair though…

"Okay I'll think about it."

He nods and we walk out. "Well that was quick" Tobias says.

"Yeah."

** So… if you didn't read at the top, I thanked a couple people, and their reviews gave me hope. So I'm going to continue. But I'm giving you a heads up, something is coming up. :-) Try to guess, in the reviews. The one to get it, will get a sneak peak on the story. And I swear if you are one of my friends, and you know then DON'T SAY ANYTHING. (FangTobiasPercy) **

** Also I need some other characters. So there's a thing below you can fill out. PLEASE I need a couple of new characters, boys and girls. Plus I need some ideas for dares or pranks. DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! **

**CHRACTER FILL OUT THINGY: **

** Name: **

** Age: 15-18 years old please.**

** Gender: **

** Hobbies: Nothing bad guys. **

** What car does she/he drive?: **

** Crush: (can be another made up character)**

** In a relationship? With who?: **

** And make sure if there's anything else I should know about your character make sure you put it in there. I cannot post another chapter, unless I get a new character. Thank-you! Make sure to review. **

** ~Gotta luv Tobias **

**P.S. **

** FangTobiasPercy and I are in a middle of a prank war at school…. Please PM me ideas for fun clean pranks. **


	11. Chapter 10- Tris' POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own DIVERGENT or any of the Characters! Seriously do I have to say this EVERY CHAPTER! **

** Hope you enjoy! **

Sigh. I reeeeally hate homework. It makes my bag reeeeally heavy with all the texts books, and it takes up most of my time I could be like hanging out with my friends or something. But the best thing is the person who helps me with my homework.

"Hey you in there Tris?" Tobias voice penetrates my thoughts. I shake my head.

"What sorry" I say.

"I said. Do you know the square root of 46" Huh? I guess I should pay attention more in math class.

"Uhhh… No" I murmur. He sighs, "Do we even have to do this?" I whine.

"Yes, Tris we do." he says. I let a slow grin spread across my face, I peck him on the lips. "Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just said that." he states. I kiss him on the cheek. "What if I didn't want to do it?"

"Then you would fail class and have to repeat the grade." he says, not catching on. I sigh and climb into his lap.

"What are you doing Tris?" he asks, letting my sit on his leg. Right now we're sprawled out on the floor of my bedroom, doing boring math.

"Not doing my math" I say and press my lips to his, but he pushes me away before long. I whimper. And give him puppy-dog eyes.

"I don't want you to fail" he says. He pushes me off of his lap, I fall over and fake snore really loudly.

"What are you doing?" he says, and sighs when I don't answer him. "Fine if you want to sleep I can just leave-"

"NO! I'm up!" I screech. I shoot up into a sitting position.

"Okay now lets get this done" he says. I sigh really dramatically.

**~PAGE-BREAK~ **

After a couple more hours of homework my brain is fried. As soon as Tobias said it was done I jumped up and ran down to the kitchen, skipping a couple steps on the way. I could hear Tobias upstairs, cleaning up. I ran for the kitchen grabbed a bottle of pop and plopped down on the couch, in the living room.

I sigh and relaxed my tired mind. From a glance at the clock I can see that its almost 7. I decide to turn on the TV. It's a mindless sitcom. I wait for Tobias to come down stairs, curious I walk up to my bedroom to check up on him. I get to my door and open it up, I don't see him.

"Tobias…" I call out, no answer. I start to get worried, where could he have gone. I walk into my room, I look around. Nothing. What the heck? Where is he?

Something picks me up and I scream, I try struggling but this person's hold is really tight. I scream again as I'm thrown on my bed. I try jumping off, I squeeze my eyes shut, expecting the worst. I hear laughing.

My eyes fly open and see Tobias sitting on my legs. I get really mad, but before I can say anything Tobias starts tickling me. I start yelling at him, but I don't sound really threatening when I'm laughing. I smack his arm, it does nothing.

"Okay. Okay. I'm done" I yell. He doesn't stop, "Tobias I'm serious!" He stops. I sit up and attempt to pat down my hair. I can feel a million knots already, great. Tobias gets off my legs and helps me off the bed. He pulls a little too hard and I slam into him, but he holds me there, press against him.

"You look good Tris" he says. I smile. I peck him on the lips, or at least it was suppose to be a peck. And I- what was I thinking? I don't care, I focus on his lips, moving with mine, focus on his hands, flat on my back pressing me closer to him. My hands run over his back, feeling his scars engraved into his skin, through the tight T-shirt. I let my hands roam his back, up to his neck, and into his hair.

We are interrupted by a knock on my open door. I step out of Tobias' arms and see my brother in my doorway. He was over at Susan's house.

"Hey Caleb" I say evenly.

"'Hey Caleb' Is all you can say to me?" he says just as calmly.

"Yup" I say. And Tobias covers his laugh with a fake cough.

"So I walk up to my sisters room and find her making out with a boy I've barely met, and all she does is say hey? Totally seems right." he states.

"YUP!" I say and shove him out the door and slam it in his face.

I sigh, big brothers.

**Okay, last chapter I said I needed those other characters to continue, and I thought I did, but I didn't. plus I also need at least 2 MORE GIRL CHARACTERS! AND AT LEAST 2 NEW BOY CHARACTERS! PLEASE I need them! It'll make sense in the future, I promise! **

**OH! GUESS WHAT!? You guys know my best friend right? (FangTobiasPercy) Guess what!? I helped her with a chapter! OMG! I don't know when she'll post this chapter but I'm pretty sure it was chapter 3 of Fatal Love. So you should totally check it out!**

** Also im gonna do a contest because I feel like it. So something is coming up in my story, it's a big event. If you guess it you can get a sneak-peak. Here are your hints. **

** - its something bad**

** -has to do with the main character (not telling you which one)**

** - it affects all of the gang **

** I cannot send a sneak peak to a guest, but you can still enter a guess. Don't worry nobody dies, or do they? Hahahahahahahahahahha! **

** ~Gotta luv Tobias :-)**


	12. Chapter 11- Tris' POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters. (thought we got this through last time) **

You know what else I hate? MY ALARM CLOCK! The loud beeping right in my ear is so annoying its not funny. My fist connects with the off button on the clock and I hear a snap. Oops to hard. Note to self: buy new alarm clock.

I get up and find today's outfit; black V-neck, ripped jeans, and my favorite combat boots. I walk across the hall to the bathroom, when I hear Caleb and my mother downstairs talking.

"… Yeah, well there's nothing you can do about her" I have a feeling they're talking about me.

"But mom, she was just-"

"Caleb, I know. But you need to stay out of your sister's love life okay?" My mother is always understanding.

"Fine" he mumbles and I hear footsteps on coming up the stairs. I dash for the bathroom and the door closes just as I see him at the end of the hallway. Too close. The last time I was caught eaves-dropping I was grounded off my phone for a couple months. Oh-well, my mom forgot to take my tablet, so I still had facebook.

I stand in front of the bathroom mirror and decide if I wanted to put on make-up or not. I'll just call Christina. She picks up on the third ring. I ask her to come over and she does. Back when I first came I had Molly do my make-up, it never looked as good as when Christina does it.

There's a knock on the bathroom door about 10 minutes later. I open the door and there's Christina, holding a giant hot-pink, zebra stripped make-up bag. She has a wicked grin on, I think she's happy I let her do my make-up.

~PAGE-BREAK~

Vroom. Vroom. Goes my pretty car.

You know my mind can be sooooo random sometimes. I got my Mustang back this morning, so I had got to show off its new paint job. When we get to the school parking lot I notice another new black motorcycle. I nice one too. We get into the school, to our lockers before we hear the rumors: apparently there's a new girl. I ask Christina if she new, she didn't.

"No, I don't know, I guess we'll find out." she says.

"Okay" I say.

I see the guys talking by their lockers, Tobias with his back turn towards me. So I walk up behind him, as Christina goes to Will. I kiss the back of his neck, while wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You know, I still can get use to that" I hear Zeke say, gesturing towards us. I look over his shoulder. I stick my tongue out at him.

"You better" Tobias says. I smirk.

What I think is the new girl walks by us, but stops when she sees Tobias. She has a certain air to her, like a daredevil of some sort. She wears all black and has white blonde with lime green stripes in it. But not all Goth-like. By just the way she looks I think on word to describe her would be…. Dauntless. **:-) **

"Who are you?" she asks Tobias.

"Four" he says, barely looking at her.

"Oh really… why a number?" she asks, walking closer. Placing a hand on his shoulder. Like I'm not even here. Marlene stands behind me. I remove my arms from around Tobias' waist, I step back.

Marlene keeps a firm grip on my arm, as if to tell me _not here, just leave her alone. you don't need to get into trouble, again. _

This girl is really getting on my nerves. If Marlene wasn't here I would of pounded her face in. I'm just saying!

"That's none of your concern." Tobias says in his 'Four' voice.

"Aww…. Why won't you tell me.." she says, stepping even closer. I think her leg is touching his. I'm shaking with rage now, Marlene's grip only tightens. The rest of the gang's eyes keep going back and forth between me and the new girl.

Why won't he do something? I watch his eyes travel down her body, please tell me that's not what I think it means. But I'm tired of her bullcrap. Obviously she can't take a hint so I turn Tobias around and connect my lips with his, pushing her out of the way. I hear snickers from Uriah and Zeke. I step back and look at her with an innocent smile.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there, I just had to kiss my _boyfriend" _I say. Laying it thick on the word 'boyfriend.' she smirks.

"Oh really, so Four's dating a midget?" she asks. I fill up with rage, but also sadness. I use to be teased when I was younger for that, she sparked bad memories. I move to punch, but I'm blocked by Tobias' arms.

"Sorry, a midget with anger problems" she laughs and walks away. I struggle to get out of his grip. He doesn't let me go until she disappears around the corner. I twist around, staring at Tobias.

"Why didn't you do anything!" I shout. The gang look awkwardly between us, they start walking away. But I stop them.

"Guys wait, we're not gonna fight." I say, staring at the ground.

"Well we have to get to class, anyways" Will says. Just to back him up the bell decides to ring, the hallway's almost empty. I start walking with them, when I feel a tugging on my arm. I turn.

"What?" I ask.

"I swear, as soon as you stepped up I was gonna do-" he starts.

"That's not what I was talking about! I was talking about when she called me a midget! You probably don't know this but that's what my old bully's really like to use that word." I try as hard as I can for tears not to fall.

"Tris…" I walk away. He calls for me but I don't answer him.

"Four, I'm okay, really. Stop worrying" by the look on his face, when I called him Four he knew what it meant. I'm not fixing it, but the discussion isn't over. I walk to my first class, music. I go to sit down next to Christina.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

I see that in one of the back rows, sit's the new girl. Great. Tobias walks in ready to sit next to me but thinks against it. He sits on the other side of the room. Closer to _her. _I sigh and stare at the ground. Tori walks in and starts class.

"For the partners I had to add Riley here" she gestures to the new girl. "to another group so I will add her to Tris', Zeke's, Marlene's and Four's group"

OF COURSE!

"Now you can talk more in your groups"

I see Marlene and Zeke walk up to me, while Riley walks up to Four. She stands to close to him for my liking. She says something to him and he smiles. My jaw drops. I abruptly stand up and stalk out of the room, Tori gets to me before I can leave though.

"Tris where you going?"

"Bathroom"

"Okay"

I don't care if she said that I couldn't go I would've anyways. My mind goes to Tobias and Riley. He used one of his really rare smiles. It breaks my heart, you can obviously tell she likes him, but does he like her back? Other than Peter, Tobias was my first boyfriend, I thought we were perfect, made for each other even. Is it wrong that I'm having second thoughts? Was Peter still an option?

**Bam! When you think their relationship was going soothingly, there's always a bump in the road. But wait! This isn't the big event I talked about in the last chapter. Laughs evilly! Oh and thanks everyone who gave me new characters! Just in case you didn't know I used Riley, a guest's character. Whoever you are thank-you! Your character fits in with exactly what I'm planning….. **:-) don't worry other characters are coming!

IMPORTANT!

I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't posted anything. So as a treat I'll be posting 2 chapters. I meant to post one on Christmas but that didn't work, I just wanted to say im sorry. Truly am.

~Gotta luv Tobias


	13. Chapter 12- Tris' POV

**Disclaimer :sigh: Really….I have to-**

**Zeke: Yes you do so say it and get on with the chapter! **

**Me: why do you care?**

**Zeke: because. **

**Me: not good enough answer**

**Zeke: Fine because I really like this chapter**

**Me: Why? **

**Zeke: well, if you hurry up with the disclaimer, I think your readers can find out! **

**Me: Fine! I don't own Divergent! OR the characters! HAPPY! **

**Zeke: Yup. **

**Me :face palm: **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

I really don't know where I'm going or where I've been. I really have been wandering around the school for 20 minutes. I guess its time to head back to class. When I open the door I see a worried Marlene, waiting, while Tobias is still talking to Riley. Still smirking. I sigh.

"Tris, where'd you go?" Marlene asks.

"I just had to clear my head" I can't help but shoot a glance at Riley and Tobias. I have a feeling she's going to get in between us… but will we be able to fix this? And be able to grow back together?

Tobias sees me, and starts to walk over to me. I tense up, I don't know what he wants but I kind of don't want to hear it. He walks over and places a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, only to see Riley right behind him glaring at me.

I try to ignore her through-out class, but she keeps on. And Tobias didn't seem to notice. By the end of class a feel a million emotions swarming around me, consuming me. I felt the need to scream, cry, run, and punch something, preferably Riley's face. But of course I couldn't do that.

As the bell rings I jump from my seat, and rushed out the door, without waiting for Tobias, like I normally would. I head out the front doors of the school, I just need fresh air. Besides, its not the first time I've ditched. For some reason I decide to go to the track, I guess my body just wants to run.

When I get there I realize that I'm in ripped jeans and a shirt with combat boots. Hmm… I can't run in jeans, but the boots I can easily take off, but the pants… they are really tight and I will probably rip them where there not suppose to.

I end up going back to my car to see if I have shorts or something. When I get there I unlock the back door and crawl in the back seat. I start searching, but only find Tobias' gym bag. He'll probably need this, since his 2nd hour is gym…

He's most likely already started gym, used Zeke's clothes or something. I open the bag, there must be shorts somewhere. I start rifling in his bag until I come across his phone. His ring-tone goes off and a message pops on the screen. I turn the screen off, but before it goes black I see the name Riley where it says who the message is from.

He gave her his number!? I read the message and it brings tears to my eyes. I have to read it again, just so it processes. By the time I read it three times I can't see anything from the tears.

_ Hey Tobias, thanks for your address and number, I'll be sure to be over by 5 o'clock. We need to talk about you know what. _

He told her his _real name?_ That is too low, how could he do this? As far as I'm aware I'm the only one in this school who knows. And what does 'you know what mean?' I throw his phone at the back of the seat, it bounces back and hits my arm. Not hard but it still makes me cry harder. I lean over on my side, sobbing in the back seat of my car.

After an hour I hear a knock on the window. As soon as the person sees me crying the knocking becomes louder and faster. I don't unlock the car though, I still sit there and cry.

"Tris! Tris! Open up. What's wrong?!" Christina screams.

I sit up and hit the unlock button, instantly the door whips open and I see the face of my best friend.

"Oh my God! Tris why are you crying, are you hurt what? What? Tris answer me!" she hurls at me, yelling in my ear.

"Christina! Calm down" she does, but still looks worried. I take deep breaths to calm myself down, enough to talk. "Chris, I'm fine… I just learned… I…" I start sobbing again, in her arms. She rubs circles in my back, trying to be soothing.

I don't know how long, but sometime later, I eventually stop crying, and Christina looks down at my expectantly. I clear my throat and wipe my tears on my shirt.

"So, what happen…?" she asked.

"I had left the school, to clear my head and get some fresh air, when I went to the track." I explain. "I had to get something other than jeans to wear if I was gonna run, which I was planning. I came here to my car to see if I had something else. I found Four's gym bag-"

"He probably needs that." I shrug, which surprises her.

"Anyway… I was looking through it, when I found his phone. Then it got a message, at first I wasn't gonna read it, but I seen it was from Riley." her expression changes from confusion to surprised, to hatred. I continued "here I'll show you"

I grabbed his phone from the floor and flipped to his messages. I turn the phone towards her, I wait the 10 seconds it takes her to read it. She gasps.

"Oh my God! Tris I'm- what a piece of-"

"Christina. Don't waste your breath."

"Well what are you gonna do? You're breaking up with him, right?" she asks.

"No"

"Tris! He's cheating with you, on a girl he hasn't even known for more than a day!" she exclaims. I notice now that she doesn't comment on his name. I now realize I shouldn't of showed her that, knowing he wants to keep his name a secret. Oh-well. Can't go back.

I don't reply. I just get out of the back seat and get in the driver's. Christina gets in the passenger, with a confused expression. I told her to wait here. I ran inside, and to my locker. When I get to it the bell rings. I open it up, and find a note. I pick it up, it says my name on the front in sloppy boyish writing. I open it up and read what it says.

_ Tris, _

_Where are you? I didn't see you after music, when you read this could you help my find my phone I think I lost it. _

_ Four. _

I rip the note into a million pieces, I let a single tear slip. I see Tobias walk around the corner. When he sees me he jogs over. I grab my purse, my bag and the handful of ripped paper. When Tobias gets next to me I throw the paper in his face, slam my locker and stalk out of the building. As I get to the front door Tobias is right behind me, asking my why I did that. I try the best I can't to ignore him, but he keeps on.

When I get to my car I open the back seat, set my stuff down, grab his and throw them at his face. He steps back, and shoots me a look. He starts to say something but I cut him off.

"Save it Four, your phone was in the back seat." and with that I get in the car and drive off. I take deep breaths to try and calm myself again. I hope he doesn't take that the wrong way, I didn't want to break up with him, just show him I'm mad.

"Nice" Christina comments.

I just laugh sadly. As we drive I feel a familiar feeling: regret.

**Hey! So I have a feeling some of you guys are gonna hate me… Sorry… well I had to do something exciting. Don't hate me! But this still isn't the big something I'm having you guess. I'll give you another hint, it has nothing to do with their relationship. Also I just want to throw out there they won't break up…. For a couple more chapters… :-) Laughs even more evilly!**


	14. Chapter 13- Four's POV

Disclaimer: (doesn't want to get yelled at by Zeke again) I don't own Divergent or Any characters!

Enjoy! -Four's POV

I stand there in the middle of the parking-lot, looking like an idiot. I stare at the back lights of her car. Watching as her and Christina leave the school grounds. I grab my gym bag and my phone, off the ground. The screen had cracked, when the phone hit the ground. My ring-tone goes off. it's a text from Riley.

_ Okay?_

It says. Okay? What? I check my messages, oh-no. The one Riley had sent me previously was already looked at. The only other person with my phone was Tris, this is why she's mad at me? I let out a small scream of frustration. She found out. That makes no since, why would she be mad?

I shake my head and walk back to school. The bell is ringing as I walk through the door, great. I have Chemistry with Mrs. Matthews, she'll defiantly be mad at me.

~**PAGE-BREAK~**

"Four! Why are you late, I've already started class"

"Sorry Mrs. Mathews."

"Sit down."

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Okay… now, does anyone know the…" I drone her out. I sit in the only available seat there is, by Riley. I sit down and she grabs my hand, I smile one of my rare smiles at her, she's the only one, other than Tris, to see these smiles. I sit just a little closer to her than I would anyone else.

Then I start thinking about this morning. I think about our conversation at the beginning of music class.

** FLASHBACK:**

"Hey Four!" I look up. Here comes Riley. I shoot a glance at Tris, sitting across the room. She's watching us.

"Hey, Riley" I say, bored. Why does she continue? She knows I have a girlfriend.

"Hey, you never told me, why is your name a number?" she asks me.

"If we're gonna be talking about names, why don't you tell me your full name." I state, trying to get the attention off of me.

"Riley M. Eaton" she states. I freeze for a split second. Then smile one of my rare smiles.

"Riley, is that really you?"

"Yeah… so.." she isn't catching on.

"Riley its me, Tobias, Tobias Eaton." I say, I laugh at the way her expression changes. Out of the corner of my eye I see someone rush out of the room. I turn my attention back on Riley's surprised face. She wraps her arms around me, squeezing me, as I hug her back, I see the surprised face of Christina. I ignore it.

"Wait I just thought of something" she releases me. I look at her expectantly. "I was starting to form a crush on you, you know that right? Eww. I had a crush on my cousin. That's really gross" she makes a face. I laugh at her.

"Well, you didn't know… and who doesn't have a crush on this?" I say, gesturing to myself.

** END OF FLASHBACK!**

"Four! Are you paying attention! That's it! Detention tomorrow, an hour after school" I sigh, great.

This day has been the best of my life! :note the sarcasm:

Mrs. Matthews goes on about some chemistry that I don't care about, I can get Riley's notes later. This is gonna be a long class…

** ~PAGE-BREAK~ **

I stand there, in the parking-lot realizing that Tris had drove me to school today, I have no way home…

"Going home? Or are you staying here? What food should I bring you?" Riley asks me, **(a/n: only a certain friend will know why that's funny)** from behind. I turn around, "Can I ride with you? Tris brought me to school today."

"Sure"

When we get to my house, she parks outside and we walk through the front door, hand in hand. My nose crinkles at the smell of alcohol. I walk through the house and freeze at the sight in my kitchen.

"Hello, Son" he says. I thought he was in jail, wait did he?

"What are you doing here?" I almost yell. "I thought you were in jail?"

"No jail can hold me" he says and throws the beer bottle at me, I duck just in time. But I shouldn't have because it hits Riley in the shoulder, cutting her as it shatters.

"Riley, oh my God" I say. "Are you okay?"

Marcus comes stumbling over towards me. I have to protect her. That's the same thought I had when Tris and I were in the same position, but I hadn't protected her, she had marks on her back because of it.

He pulls off his belt, "This is for your own good." he says, before lifting his arm over his head.

Everything seems to blur, as Riley jumps up, takes the blow across the cheek and punches Marcus in the gut. But that doesn't stop him, he picks her up and throws her at the wall, she lets out a cry of pain. Her shirt is now soaked in her blood from her shoulder.

I get up, ready to punch him in the face, but get knocked in the head by something hard, I fall to the ground, I turn to see two Marcus's. As my eyes start to clear I see it isn't two Marcus's but his twin brother, my uncle and Riley's father.

He hits me in the head again with a chunk of wood, as the world turns black around me a hear a chorus of laughter.

Now, that my friends is the REALLY bad thing I was giving hints about…. And guess what? Riley and Tobias both end up in the hospital, and well… you'll have to wait until the next chapter to hear the rest.


End file.
